


Reactions and Cake

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Always an android Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, M/M, Tina is amazing, cake makes everything better?, coming out as android, people suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: So things have not gone how Gavin wanted, a car accident got him found out, there is the mob playing in Detroit, Chloe is missing and things all seem to be going to hell. Now he has to deal with what might happen to people realizing the office asshole never was human, and still try to figure out this whole mob thing. Bright side is Nines seems to have his sense of humor down to a fine art.





	Reactions and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This came out longer than normal, and I still did not get to the point I wanted too... hmm, but here we go! This is part ten? Oh gosh it is part ten...

Gavin made the mistake of pulling down the sun visor to look in the mirror. Big mistake that. Snapped it closed a second later, not wanting to see all the details. Got the gist of it, skin patching out randomly and the side of his face was a hot mess of glass and blood. He was staining Tina’s car seat. Temporarily staining? Whatever. 

Nines had abandoned him to the back seat. The fucker. And Elijah curled in on himself behind Gavin. It made for a few long minutes of silence. Tina was not manually driving but she seemed to be trying to pull herself together. 

“I should have fucking guessed.” 

The words cut through the silence about ten minutes in and Gavin turned his head enough to hear her better, still only able to hear out of his right side. “Yeah?” 

“No way your punk ass ages better than me.” She sounded almost calm, accepting even, which hey was a surprise. Right up till she hunched over and started crying. Well shit. “You are a fucking dumbass Gavin! Six fucking years and nothing!” Hissed words and this was more like he was expecting. 

Slouched down on the seat and grumbled, “Not like I told anyone else either.” Just to point out, just because he could. 

“I’m your best friend!” Alright yes, she had a point, she was pretty much his only friend. “Six years! Six years I put up with your shit. I helped you get over dickface, you got me through the aftermath of Liz. Nowhere along the line did you think maybe I would not give a shit? Fuck you Gavin.” 

Gavin really wished they were not in a car for this. Had to twist around to touch her shoulder and get her attention. “Hey, this had nothing to do with you, there’s not a question of trusting or not, I just fucking couldn’t okay.” Never even thought to after ‘dickface’ as she coined it. Really if telling someone that had been debating marriage with him could not take things well why the fuck would Gavin think to tell anyone else? 

“You’re a fucking asshole.” Well he was not going to argue with her on that one. Tina peered at him, studied him a moment, “This is an always thing, yeah? There never was like some human asshole that got replaced?” 

Gavin blinked a moment before scoffing, “The hell nonsense is that?” 

“The hell nonsense is that you fucking suck.” Sniffled words, “When this is over you are telling me everything.” 

Gavin froze slightly on that, because she sounded like just maybe she was not cutting him out of her life. “Okay?” 

Tina swatted at him like an angry cat, making him pull back, “Damn straight okay! I mean it, every stupid little detail! You are going to buy me pizza and beer and spill everything.” 

“Ew, no, you get pineapple on your pizza, you psycho.” 

There was a sigh from the backseat, Nines, and Tina narrowed her eyes as she glanced in the rear view mirror, “You are not off the hook either mister, dating my best friend, I still have to threaten you for that.” 

Somehow this was a thing. Tina just accepting it. Gavin could not wrap his mind around that. “We good?” A cautious question really, expecting her to snap something at him harsh and cutting. 

Instead Tina wiped at her eyes and glared at him, “I am still fucking mad at you bitch, but yes.” The car was pulling into the precinct parking lot and she let out a huff, “Don’t you ever do this again, with the almost dying.” And then she was getting out of the car and Gavin had to blink after her. 

Heard the door behind him open but he hesitated because nothing else was going to go that smoothly, no one else would just accept it. He had worked with these people for years. When his door opened he flinched and moved for a gun he did not have on his person. 

It was Nines staring at him though and Gavin took a breath to try to calm down. “I can threaten murder to anyone that says anything?” The offer was given with a small shrug and raised eyebrow. Was hard to tell if Nines was being serious or not. 

“Nah, let them fucking talk.” Still Nines always knew what to say to get Gavin moving somehow, so he pushed the android back and went through the process of getting out of the car. Harder than it sounded really. 

Nines did not hover and instead watched amused as Gavin grumbled and cursed to get to his feet and standing. The asshole. Elijah was the one that moved forward, “This is going to take too long.” Condescending words but it was Eli, so for all Gavin barred teeth at him in a snarl he still leaned on his brother. 

“Yeah well maybe if some asshole built me better I might not just fall apart, huh, faulty hardware, I want a refund.” Hey if Eli could snark then Gavin was going to snark right back, it helped some, likely both of them. 

The hobble for the station was annoyingly long though. 

“Your warranty expired and I never covered faulty personality, better try contacting CyberLife.” Dry words that had Nines making a sound behind them, a covered gruff of laugh, likely thinking they were both crazy. Well he might not be wrong. 

Fucking Connor stood outside looking so chipper and with a wheelchair, clearly waiting for them. “Good afternoon Detective Reed, Nines, mister Kamski.” There was even a little head tilt at each person and right now Gavin had zero fucks for the happy-go-lucky bullshit. 

“Chair, mine, now.” Because the toaster had a good idea on that, why limp along when he could sit his ass down, great idea that. Somehow Connor looked even more pleased and held the chair still as Gavin pretty much threw himself on it. 

“I have been in contact with Markus about the situation, without giving away personal details of course.” Now that he had been acknowledged he was going to go on forever, and Elijah the trader edged around them to head inside. Only paused to deposit the radio on Gavin’s lap, because yeah he still was talking through that.

Gavin twisted to stare up at Nines, pleading silently but he only smirked and fell in line with Connor pushing the chair. Asshole. Fine. 

“You what now?” Markus? Android Jesus. Who was going to do what about a mob? The dots did not connect on that one. 

Connor smoothly answered as the door ahead whooshed open, “I started setting things up with Markus to prevent legal backlash. Of course we thought we would have more time, but the groundwork has been laid, so currently you cannot be fired on grounds of being an android.” 

Oh, that had been a possibility before, huh? Did not even consider that, alright. 

The receptionist was staring and Gavin flipped her the bird as they went past. Only had to go through the front because the backdoor had stairs. 

Was he supposed to answer in some way? Eh moment was past now, fuck it. 

Now it was the moment have a room full of cops stand about like useless shits, only some of them bothered to have something in their hand to try to look busy. Most outright were leaning on desks or standing within easy sight. 

Spotted Elijah already in Fowler’s office, sass on full effect with a hand on his hip. Gavin did not need to hear whatever was being said to figure that out. 

The room was oddly silent, like everyone was holding their breaths to see what would break first and Gavin echo’d a sigh through the radio, half wishing Tina had stuck with him. Likely Connor was grinning like a loon and Nines was glaring behind him. 

It was Cris that finally moved, a step forward then paused and looked around, nervous, “Uhm,” Yeah that was great, Gavin was tempted to just ‘um’ back at him. “Glad you’re okay Reed?” It came out as a question though. 

That seemed to be the starting part for everything else though, and now questions and comments overlapped making Cris shrink back. 

Know what, he was in the deep end anyway, so fuck it all. Took almost nothing to hop from one channel to another on radio frequency, “Face full of glass ain’t okay, but yeah, thanks.” Cris flinched but somehow still pulled up a smile. 

Otherwise Gavin was ignoring everyone, “Onward noble steed.” Except Connor was too nice to just push through people, of course he was. And just like that Gavin was taking over desk coms to have every phone voice his next words. “Everyone out of the fucking way.” This was not a circus rolling through. 

Heard Nines move finally and now they were moving, did not have to look to know that Nines shoved Connor out of the way, likely not all that kindly. Really it was no secret that the two androids only slightly got along and that was with a mediator in the middle, normally Anderson. 

And like thinking of him made him show up it was Anderson that shoved through people, “Move it people, get back to work or get out!” Gruff words that finally seemed to prompt the room at large to do something other than stand around with their thumbs up their asses. “Reed.” Anderson glanced Gavin over before he shook his head, “You look like shit.” 

Somehow that was that, Gavin flipped him off and Nines kept on pushing him forward. Gavin was pretty sure there would be more shit later, but that could be later. Now there were stairs because of course the stupid glass office was up stairs. 

“I could carry you.” Nines spoke up, leaning down to try to not let everyone else hear, because the vultures were sure as shit trying to listen in. 

Gavin still scoffed, bypassing the radio so the sound came out as a high pitched mess that even made him cringe, wow, that sucked. Looked up at the office, with Fowler on his feet and yelling back at Elijah and realized that fuck it he did not want to stand, nope. Eli clearly was full back into conceited asshole mode and holding the fort, did not need back up at all, so fuck it. “Get me to my desk.” 

There was crap he needed to look up, reports to maybe do, and fuck it if he was full on out the closet there were things he could do now. Nines hummed behind him but turned them around and headed that way. 

Anita was sitting at his desk, had pulled a chair over and claimed it, sitting all prim and proper with her hands folded in her lap and still covered in blood. At least it did not look like she had shed anymore, so likely it was all Gavin’s. She watched him as he got situated at his desk before tilting her head and he got a silent ping for a communication line. 

_’You should at least get the glass shards removed.’_ For all she barely knew him she sounded exasperated with him already, so Gavin grinned at her just because. 

_’Oh there might be a replacement ocular unit in Repair!’_ That was Connor, just hopping on the channel without so much as a pause and somehow Gavin was not surprised at all. 

Nines had gone to his own computer, a hand resting on the terminal keyboard, but even he made a face at having Connor’s voice ring in his head. Still added to the conversation however, _’He needs a left audio input chip, 7319e is in stock.’_

Gavin might have face planted on the desk but figured that would be pretty stupid right now, instead opted to ignore them all and linked to his computer for the first time. Wanted to go back into tracing all the reports possibly linked to the kidnapping rings and see if anything else could link to them. Locations for start. If this was in fact mob related there had to be more than just kidnapping rings funding them. 

There might have been lost time somewhere in there, because Anita was shaking his shoulder at some point, frantic and the room was loud with yelling. Glanced up too fast and Gavin snarled when everything dimmed a little, still was impossible to miss what was going on. 

Nines and Brook’s were in a snit. The android towered over the officer and was speaking but it was a soft growling tone that Gavin just could not make out right now. It was not till Gavin used his desk to stand and hobble around that he realized the rest. Yes Nines had his hand fisted in Brook’s collar, yanking the man on his toes to snarl in his face. But Brook had his pistol shoved against Nines’ pump. The rest of the room was losing their shit, some people trying to talk both of them down, some of them not helping at all. DPD at it’s finest, really. 

Gavin shoved right in it, or half shoved and half stumbled which knocked everyone unbalanced and that worked out just as well. “Wha-” Voice cut off and he jumped back on radio coms without so much a pause, “t’s your problem asswipe?” 

“You were working with them the whole time! With the fucking machines, no wonder the fucking android case never went anywhere! There was an inside mole.” 

For fucks sake what? Gavin blinked at him, wondering if Brooks really was this stupid. “I never had deviancy cases fucktard.” 

“Brooks! Put the goddamn gun away!” Fowler was the next to shove in, and Gavin wobbled enough that Nines had to steady him. This was all too much shit, expected but still. Gavin turned away to hobble off, because the Cap could deal with that and he needed to sit his ass back down instead of strain to hear what was going on. 

There were in fact two replacement parts sitting on his desk, huh, Connor pulled through, was surprised Elijah had not snapped him out of working to get on that. Glanced over the room to spot his brother curled up on a chair asleep, somehow asleep with the bullshit that went on. “Nines, help me a moment?” Because hearing things completely would be great, better than getting rid of the red haze that made up half his functioning vision. 

Got to watch Fowler drag Brooks to his office and snap something, likely for everyone to disperse or something, got distracted by the weight of Nines fingers on his neck a moment later. Tilted his head for better access but did not feel the old chip being removed or the new one, just knew it happened when a few seconds later there was sound. Never know how much ambient sound there was till it all comes rushing back. 

“Umm, there is a delivery for a Gavin Reed?” 

And just like that all attention snapped to the poor teenager standing there holding a cake box, it was Anita however that swooped in and swiped the box and kissed the teen’s cheek before gliding away. Gavin narrowed his eyes and glanced at Nines, “You didn’t.” The single raised eyebrow was answer enough before Anita placed it on the desk. 

The asshole had totally ordered a cake, clearly it had been rushed because it was white and blue and used to be a baby shower cake from the crossed out message. 

Congrats It’s a ~~Boy!~~ Android! 

“You fucker.” And still Gavin was pretty sure he was grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series is up to over 16 thousand words, which is kind of crazy to me. I want to think every single person that has followed along this far, because not really sure when or how I hit ten parts, this was originally supposed to be like four but then my brain just kept rolling with it. It is thanks to everyone that has kudo'd or commented that this is still going, so thank you so very much. 
> 
> Of course I do want to wish everyone a happy whatever they celebrate this month, or even just a happy December!


End file.
